El caso del dulce robado
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Sting tenía un dulce, uno que le había dado Natsu, por lo que era SU dulce. Por eso cuando desapareció era más importante encontrarlo que una posible muerte masiva por hipotermia.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Notas: **Esto es lo que pasa cuando quieres comer dulce así que vas y robas uno del canasto de pascua de tu sobrina. También sucede cuando tu musa anda cabrona y no se te ocurre nada, así que no te queda nada más que escribir lo poco que te viene a la casa.

Advierto que esto es muy tonto, pero bueno, cosa suya si pierden su tiempo leyéndolo, no perderán más que el que yo perdí escribiéndolo.

.

* * *

**El caso del dulce robado**

Sting tenía un dulce, era pequeño y de chocolate, envuelto en un lindo papel amarillo.

Sting no se lo había comido, porque el dulce era bonito y porque se lo había dado Natsu-san. Rogue solía decir que el dulce sólo estaba sobre su escritorio para recordarles a todos lo gay que era su maestro, Sting lo miraba feo y luego volvía a apreciar su dulce. Sí, era su dulce, tal y como era su Natsu-san.

Un día, exactamente semana y media después de recibirlo, el dulce desapareció. Cuando Sting fue consciente de este hecho, hizo que todos los miembros de Sabertooth se reunieran frente a la piscina para interrogarlos.

–¿Dónde está mi dulce? –preguntó el rubio con voz molesta. No era la mejor manera de comenzar ya que muchos no tenían idea de que hablaba, sólo sus cuatro compañeros más cercanos entendieron y suspiraron con cansancio al mismo tiempo.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Interrumpiste mi ducha sólo por esto? –preguntó Orga mientras se frotaba los brazos, porque estaba en toalla, estaba mojado, y la noche era bastante fría en esa época del año.

–No seas niña Orga y dime donde está mi dulce.

–¡¿Cómo si supiera?! ¡No nos hagas perder el tiempo con está estupidez!

–Orga tiene razón, no abuses de tu poder por una estupidez así –dijo Rogue.

–¡Silencio! ¡Nadie entrará hasta que yo tenga mi dulce!

La gran mayoría del gremio se miró, sin saber de que rayos hablaba su maestro, una chica se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Qué dulce?

–¡Mi dulce de chocolate! Estaba sobre mi escritorio, pero hoy fui a verlo y ya no estaba, ¿quién lo tomó?

Muchos sólo se alzaron de hombros, sin terminar de entender para donde iba todo ese asunto.

–¿Exactamente cuando lo viste por última vez Sting-sama? –preguntó Yukino, varios voltearon a verla, incluso el Eucliffe fijó su vista en ella durante unos minutos antes de contestar.

–Antes de la cena.

–Entonces debe haberlo tomado alguien que haya ido a tu oficina durante ese lapsus de tiempo. –Un muy buen razonamiento. Había sido más o menos hora y media, en ese tiempo no había pasado tanta gente por su oficina, con lo que la gran mayoría del gremio era innecesario.

–Bien, pueden entrar.

–Excelente –dijo Orga, Sting volteó a verlo.

–¡Ustedes no!

–¡¿Por qué carajos no?! –gritó Rogue, cansado de toda esa estupidez.

–Ustedes cuatro –y los apuntó–, pasaron por mi oficina, alguno debe haber sacado mi dulce.

Dios, dales paciencia, o habría otro maestro muerto en Sabertooth.

–Sting-sama –dijo Yukino viendo como todo el resto del gremio entraba, quedando sólo ellos afuera; todos volvieron a fijar su vista en ella–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran tanto?

–Tu pijama –respondió Rogue.

–¿Qué pasa con él?

–Bueno –cuerpo completo, de polar, celeste y con estrellas, carajo si es que incluso tenía un gorrito–, es un poco...

–Cutre –terminó Orga por él.

Yukino enarcó una ceja.

–¿Ustedes creen? –Si sólo le faltaba un peluche bajo su brazo y terminaba de parecer pijama de niña de cinco años.

–Bueno, no importa el pijama, lo que importa es mi dulce. –Hablando de niños de cinco años.

–No sabemos Sting, ¿podemos entrar ya?

Sting frunció el ceño.

–¡No! Quiero mi dulce, díganme donde está.

–¡No sabemos maldita sea! –gritó Orga mientras tiritaba.

–¡Tú no has dicho nada Rufus! ¡¿Dónde está mi dulce?!

Rufus lo miró, estaba en bata y aún tenía el cepillo de dientes en la mano; miró la piscina tras él, volvió a mirar a Sting, de nuevo a la piscina.

–Rufus, si escupes en la piscina juró que lo lamentaras. –Lo amenazó Rogue.

El mago de creación miró a su compañero, luego de vuelta a su maestro y se alzó de hombros.

–¡Vamos! Di donde está, tú tienes buena memoria, tienes que haberlo visto.

Un gesto para que se acercará, a lo que Sting obedeció; que estirará la mano, bien. Escupió ahí.

Silencio.

–¡¿Que carajos?! –exclamó el rubio mientras agitaba su brazo, con una clara expresión de asco–, ¡¿por qué mierda me escupes?!

–¿Cómo querías que hablará con pasta dental en la boca?

–¡¿Por qué en mi mano?! ¡¿Por qué no en el piso?!

Oh, porque si andaba con bata era porque se acababa de duchar y tenía un frío de mierda como para estar de pie en plena noche por un puto dulce.

–¿Podemos entrar? –preguntó Orga.

–¡No hasta que vea mi dulce!

–¡Joder que ninguno sabe dónde está! ¡Luego le pides otro a Natsu!

–¿Cómo podría hacer eso Rogue? Tendría que decirle que perdí el que me dio.

–¡Era un dulce! –exclamó Rufus–, ¡no una proposición de matrimonio!

Yukino suspiró, viendo que no iban a ningún lado, más aún si era la única que conservaba la paciencia.

–Sting-sama, nadie tomó su dulce, ¿podemos entrar?

–No, alguno de ustedes debe haber tomado mi dulce.

Lo iban a matar, de verdad que en cualquier momento las tripas de alguien saldrían volando.

–Nadie tomó tu puto dulce Sting –dijo Rogue con ira, Yukino le hizo gestos para que se calmará.

¡Claro! Ella podía estar tranquila, él no; que alguien le dijera porque sólo dormía con un pantalón cuando hacía tanto frío durante las noches. ¿Eso sobre el pasto era escarcha? Un carajo, se iban a morir de hipotermia a este paso.

–Carajo Sting, dejanos entrar –rogó Orga, comenzando a sentir adormecidas sus extremidades.

–Mi dulce.

¿Cuál era la edad mental de ese imbécil?

–Sting-sama, que tal si nos deja discutirlo, quizás así podamos saber donde está su dulce.

Sting miró a Yukino, o más bien miro su gorro de dormir que terminaba en estrella, antes de contestar.

–Bien.

La Aguria suspiró e hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que se acercarán, estos obedecieron, colocándose los cuatro en cuclillas para hablar.

–¿Nadie vio el dulce?

–No –respondió Rogue mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, tratando de calentarse un poco.

Puta madre, que frío hacía.

–¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó Yukino.

–Conseguir un hacha y partirle la cabeza.

–Apoyo a Rufus –dijo Orga mientras castañeaba los dientes.

Yukino sonrió con nerviosismo.

–Vamos chicos, traten de calmarse, tenemos que resolver estos.

–Para alguien con un pijama de polar es fácil decirlo –le recriminó Rogue.

¿Y ella qué culpa tenía de que él durmiera sólo con pantalones y anduviera con el torso al aire? No es que se estuviera quejando, o que le molestará; tampoco lo estaba disfrutando, imposible si a este paso sus compañeros morirían congelados.

–Como dice Rogue, calmarse es imposible, la violencia lo resuelve todo –comentó Rufus mientras se planteaba el cortarse el pelo, porque estaba mojado y se le pegaba a la espalda y el cuello, con lo que le daba aún más frío; además de que la parte superior de su bata estaba completamente mojada a causa de eso.

–¡No! La violencia no resuelve nada.

–No, en este caso de verdad que lo resuelve, si lo matamos ya no se puede quejar –le respondió Orga en un hilo de voz, oyéndose apenas por sobre su castañeó de dientes.

–Apoyo –dijo Rogue sin sentir los dedos de los pies. Después de esto fijo que se compraba pantuflas, eso de andas descalzo con ese frío era mala idea.

–¿De qué hablan?

Todos voltearon, encontrándose con el pequeño exceed verde.

–¡Frosh! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rogue.

–Frosh vino a buscar a Rogue, porque Frosh tiene sueño pero no quiere dormir solo.

–¿Eh? ¿Duermen juntos? –preguntó Orga hablando pausadamente a causa del frío, carajo si ya parecía tartamudo.

El Cheney desvió la vista, levemente avergonzado.

–Que con eso –dijo.

Yukino rió y miro al pequeño gato.

–Buscamos un dulce Frosh, ¿lo has visto?

–¿El de Sting? –preguntó el exceed, Yukino asintió–. ¡Frosh sabe donde está!

–¡¿Ah?! –Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

En tanto Sting apoyado contra el ventanal que daba del gremio a la piscina, mirando a sus compañeros para asegurarse que no escaparan sin antes darle su dulce, no tenía pensado entrar ni dejarlos entrar hasta que el dulce que recuperará el dulce que le había dado Natu-san. Claro, total él llevaba abrigo, no tenía problemas con estar allá afuera en medio del frío nocturno.

Frosh pasó a su lado en un determinado momento, juntándose con los otros cuatros, luego regreso por donde vino y volvió hacia el interior del gremio. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el exceed volviera a salir, esta vez en compañía de Lector. Ambos se acercaron a él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

Lector lo miró, avergonzado, antes de tenderle algo. Un dulce.

–¡Mi dulce! –exclamó Sting mientras lo tomaba–. ¿Lo tenías tú, Lector? –El exceed se mantuvo con la vista fija en el piso–. ¿Por qué lo tomaste?

–Bueno –comenzó el exceed, pero no pudo terminar.

–Luego las explicaciones, ¿podemos entrar? –preguntó Rogue.

El rubio volteó a verlos.

–Ah, claro. –Terminó de hablar y enseguida sus tres compañeros ya habían entrado al salón del gremio, el calentito salón.

Yukino sólo pudo reír al verlos, su pijama seria cutre pero al menos no se estaba muriendo de frío.

–Gracias Frosh –le dijo al exceed, quien le sonrió en respuesta, antes de caminar de vuelta a su cuarto. Alcanzando a escuchar levemente la conversación entre Sting y Lector mientras entraba y algo de celos porque el rubio quería más al Dragneel y últimamente sólo hablaba de él y demás cosas que no escuchó una vez entró al salón, dispuesta a volver a su cuarto para acostarse de una vez.

Sus compañeros no estaban ahí por lo que ya debían haber vuelto a sus habitaciones, de seguro ya estaban más calmados, ahora que no estaban muriéndose de frío. Yukino podría ir a verlos, pero mientras subía la escalera decidió que no era necesario, aunque probablemente por la mañana tendría que asegurarse que su maestro aún respiraba; porque perder un dulce no seria nada comparado a lo que sufriría cuando los otros se cobraban todo el escándalo que les montó por un puto dulce que ellos ni habían tocado.

Por alguna razón, frente a la puerta de su cuarto, Yukino decidió que a la mañana siguiente si no veía a Sting-sama en realidad no le iba a importar tanto. Y es que a ninguna persona le gustaba que la despertarán sólo para preguntarle sobre un dulce de chocolate.

A ninguna.

* * *

**Yo dije, era tonto.**

**En fin, no devuelvo tiempo perdido.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
